Fate and Destiny's Change
by MidnightShadow38
Summary: She is assumed dead by some & wanted by others for her abilities. However, they want power & they'll do anything & everything to get it. Revenge is sweet & will be theirs. She'll need help from her friend & rival, Kai but time is short for the end is near
1. The Beginning

Fate and Destiny's Change  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Yes, that's right another story. I know, really stupid of me to start another one without finishing the others but............Oh well, tell me what you think of it. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy it. Have fun and Tally- Ho! ^_^  
  
Special Note: This is MS38's friend, I'm doing this for her, the idiot got herself grounded from the computer. Man, sometimes she can be such a retarded idiot. =^_^= Good thing she can't this............ Hehehehe. One other thing, that title of the chapter is also stupid, She is sooooooo gonna kill me for this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A 16-year-old girl was thrown into a cell violently, but it wasn't a big deal for her, because she had been through so much worse. "It's about time we got a hold of her," Ian stated thoroughly ticked off. "Make sure she doesn't escape again!" Boris ordered threateningly. The Demolition Boys bowed down and all responded at once, "Yes, sir." The girl watched as Boris left and the boys turned to her. "So, what's her name, who is she to Boris, and why does he want to keep her around?" Spencer asked wanting to know. "I know her name, it's Kira, and I believe Boris needs her for something important, but of what, I have not the slightest clue. Well, at least not yet," Tala said while smirking arrogantly. Kira was sitting in the cell in a darkened corner listening to the boys talk.  
  
Bryan looked into the cell a bit disgusted at the fallen shadowed figure in the corner, "She really doesn't look like much to me. What the hell would Boris want with her; she looks completely pathetic." "Don't be fooled by the appearance of what she's showing us now. You know that she's clever and she has already escaped twice," Tala had stated calmly. "Even though we caught her twice, we haven't seen her face, each time she was wearing a hooded cloak," Ian said wanting to know a little more about their prisoner, "Show yourself, you little bitch." Kira had stood up slowly and walked gingerly into the light to reveal what she looked like. Ian and Spencer thought of her as disgusting while Tala and Bryan thought the exact opposite. "You think Boris brought her in as a whore? Bryan questioned. "No, I seriously doubt it," Tala responded and continued on to say something else, "We should go, but one of us should stand by her cell and make sure she doesn't escape again. Oh, and one other thing, do not open her cell under any circumstances unless someone of Boris' status or higher requests her cell be opened. Is that understood?" The rest of the Demolition boys bowed and agreed with their leader, Tala.  
  
Boris had later called Tala and the boys to the training room of the abbey, "Alright boys, I want all of you to start your training for the evening and I will go have a little chat with the female prisoner and explain to her why she is here." Boris stated coldly. "Yes, sir," the Demolition Boys responded as they bowed and said in unison. After Boris was gone and out of ear shot Tala acknowledged, "Turn your ear phones on and we will be able to hear the conversation Boris will be having with the girl, Kira." The Demolition Boys nodded in agreement with a smirk on their faces, listening in on the conversation.  
  
Boris got into the cell room and walked into the girls cell making sure the exit wasn't available to her, "I'm sick of you trying to escape, what is it you don't get, you won't get away from us." "Don't you're sick of me actually escaping you and that you know I'll find a way out," Kira retorted stubbornly. Boris stepped toward her and once he was close enough, he backed handed Kira across her face to where blood had trickled down the side of her mouth. "Why the hell am I here!? What is it you want from me!?" Kira spat out demandingly. Boris explained a bit to piss the girl off, "After our defeat in the World Championship Tournament and the great Voltaire Hiwatari was captured, I decided to run the abbey in secret and anyone that would reveal anything about the abbey, would be dead in the matter of minutes, if that even." Boris stated satisfied in his scheme. "Screw you! I already know this shit! Now answer my questions!" Kira growled out.  
  
Tala's eyes shown full surprise when he heard the girl responded to Boris in such a way. All the other Demolition Boys shared Tala's sentiment. "She won't last here long if she keeps up with her smart mouth ways," Ian stated confidently. "No shit, you're just a regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you?" Spencer stated sarcastically. "Shut up you two, they're speaking again," Tala snapped at them. "Terrible choice of words Mystic," Boris stated toward the girl and then punched her in the stomach, cracking a few ribs while he was at it. She sprawled slightly coughing up blood. The boys were shocked to sat the least, for their prisoner was Mystic, a hidden blader that had extreme power.  
  
"That female in there in MYSTIC," Ian whispered out of shock. "Not only impressing but quite interesting." Spencer supposed. Mystic is an incredible blader with major power and skill that no one has ever seen or known until now. Anyone that has heard of this mysterious blader knows that she could be a valuable asset to any team, no matter how strong of team they were. "How......... do you know that!?" Kira asked thoroughly shocked that Boris knew who she was. "I'm not an idiot, I figured it out. Now, you are to join my team as their new blader." Boris assessed with an arrogant, confident smirk on his face. "I'd rather be a damned whore!" Kira spat out angrily toward Boris. "Whatever floats your boat, Mystic. I really couldn't care less of what the boys would want to do to you as if you were a whore, it may actually teach you a little respect." Boris declared then left the girl's cell after he closed and locked it once more.  
  
Tala's eyes glittered maliciously as he heard Boris' last statement he made toward Kira. At that exact same moment Bryan had his own similar thoughts about Mystic, 'So we can use her as we please, I think I'll do just that.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welps, that's it for that first chapter, hoped you all liked it. I, for once actually like one of my own stories! It's miracle. Now if only Amanda would put up her Inuyasha story. =^_^= If ya liked the story please review, If you didn't like the story, don't flame me, it's your own fault for reading it. Calm, nice criticism is welcomed, lol.  
  
Special Note: I think I'm gonna be her editor now, -_-0 and that kinda sucks. One more thing, I hate her word, Welps... ......... she's gonna kill me with that word one of these days. 


	2. The Visitor and Message

Fate and Destiny's Change  
  
Chapter: 2  
The Visitor and Messenger  
  
Second Chapter for all that wants it! I hope you all enjoy it. == Short intro............ shrugs  
  
Disclaimer: Me No Own Beyblade. coughsjustkaicoughs lol  
  
"Kira? Kira!? C'mon Kira, wake up!" a voice outside the cell hissed. Kira slowly awakened to hearing her name. "Kira!?" the voice hissed out once again. Kira got up gradually got up and looked out the window so she could see who whoever it was, even though the window had thick, heavy bars covering it. "Anna!" "Yeah, it's me. Good to see you too. I just knew you'd get caught again. Anyway, that's not what I'm here for, is there anything I can do for you?" Anna whispered softly. "Actually, yeah, there is. I have a letter and a package that needs to be delivered to someone. Even if I possibly escape again, there's no way I'd be able to deliver it because they'll make sure every way out is blocked." Kira stated thoroughly pissed and disappointed. "Okay then, who do I deliver it to and where do I deliver it?" Anna asked cautiously knowing that Kira's getting pissed off. "You need to deliver to their hands and their hands only. Deliver it to Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers. He's in Japan and should be at the home of Tyson Granger. Oh, and one more thing, tell him it's from Mystic." Kira stated quickly but softly. After a few more minutes Anna nodded and took off. Kira leaned back against the wall and muttered quietly, "Kai........."  
  
Kai awakened with quite a start and drenched in a cold sweat. "Kira," was all Kai could state inaudibly. Kai sat there a minute thinking back upon Kira, wishing she was still alive and imagining how she would appear if was still here, living. Kira was someone with an almost identical personality like his. When they had met they were about ten years of age. They had bey-battled one another but at that moment Kira went by Mystic until they tied their match and she had to reveal herself to him. They found out just how much alike they really were and became close friends.  
  
Kai thought back upon Kira's death and for the first time since the death occurred, he let a small amount of sadness overcome him. He and Kira were both fourteen years of age and while he was practicing his blading skills, Kira was at home doing the same. 'I can't believe Kai's grandfather wouldn't let me blade with me.' Kira thought to herself. At that same exact time, Kai's grandfather had ordered explosives to be set up and go off at Kira's house and to make sure she was there to take the full blasts of them. Hiwatari didn't want his grandson to have stupid emotions that could ruin his plans for the future. Kai was walking to Kira's place knowing she was home waiting for him to show up, but before he got to close to her house, all the explosives went off simultaneously. Kai's eyes widen, "KIRA!" He started to run towards the house but someone from the abbey stopped him and he had no choice but to return home.  
  
"Well grandfather, I finally found out it was you who had taken Kira's life away. I defeated you in the World Championships and put behind bars once and for all." Kai commented to himself looking out at the pond behind Tyson's house. "Y'know, I believe we some input in putting your grandfather behind bars for life," Rei declared calmly. Kai's eyes narrowed sharply, "How much did you hear Rei?" "I heard from the word, 'defeat' and so forth. Why?" Rei had answered and then asked. Kai remained quiet and headed back to bed. "If you need any help, we're all here for you." Rei mentioned to Kai. Knowing he wouldn't get a response from Kai, Rei headed for bed as well.  
  
The next day while the Bladebreakers were training, a girl had come up to them. She was about five foot six in height; she had long, wavy, dark purple hair and she had crystal ice blue eyes. Chief had noticed the girl first and had asked, "Can we help you?" He asked in his polite mannerism. "Actually, one of you can. Kai, I have something for you," the girl had alleged calmly. "Look here, beat it kid." Kai declared rather ruthlessly. "First off, the names Anna and secondly this is a package and message from Mystic," Anna commented quite worriedly. "Nice try, kid, but Mystic is dead and has been dead for quite sometime now," Kai acknowledged coldly. "She had told me that you would say that and she said to tell you to at least open the package. See, if you believe me then." Anna declared in a matter- of-factly tone. Kai growled lightly opened the package and saw a red tinted glass figure of Dranzer that was put on a necklace he had given Mystic. 'What the hell? How did she get a hold of this!?' Kai growled, "I don't who the hell you think you re but you sure as hell better back off before I tear your throat out!" Kai was pissed to say the least and Anna could clearly see that but she knew that he wouldn't harm her. "Do you want, so badly to believe, that she's dead!? The way she talks about you Hiwatari, she makes you seem somewhat of a person that as some type of emotion, but I guess not," Anna had stated in a defensive yet sorrowful tone of voice before running off to help Mystic.  
  
"What was that all about Kai?" Tyson asked curiously. "Something you'll never know or hear about again. Besides you wouldn't understand it," was Kai's short, calm response, as he walked off elsewhere to think. "I can't believe this, there's no way she's alive and if she is, where is she. This couldn't have gotten a hold of this chain if Mystic, no, Kira died. If Kira had died the chain would have gone up in flames as well.' 


	3. Running

_FATE AND DESTINY'S CHANGE_

Chapter 3: Running...

Hey people.........long time huh? Sorry about that. A LOT has been going on and well, let's just say being in trouble and school......... it takes a lot of time. Plus some major writers block.

Tala: Writers block my ass.

Shut up Tala! No one asked you. Damn muse.........

Tala: You've had it written out......... you were just lazy...

Don't make me hurt you. After all I am the author. Now read the disclaimer or submit yourself too being in a pink, fluffy and frilly dress.

Tala: OO() MS38 doesn't own Beyblade.........Thank Kami.

ON TO THE FIC!

"Dammit Hiwatari! You will suffer for leaving me hanging like this," Kira stated knowing she wouldn't do much to him. 'Okay, just calm down and think through this rationally. Spencer and Ian had no interest in me what-so-ever when they saw me and if they did, they didn't show it. On the other hand, Bryan and Tala did show interest. Now, considering that Tala is the leader and seemingly intelligent, it would seem to be the smart move to use Bryan in this case. Kami, I can't believe this is how low I've sunk to get out of this hell hole. Damn you Kai!'

Later that night, Bryan came by for his usual post at Mystic's cell. Kira had stood gingerly and walked cautiously into the light, "Bryan?" She stated softly. Bryan turned and glared at the girl in the cell, "What the hell do you want?" Kira smirked toward Bryan, "Well, most likely the same thing you do." 'This is not going to be good if I don't get out.' Bryan smirked back at Kira, "And you think you know want I want?" "Of course," Kira responded while thinking, 'and the very thought sickens me.' Bryan opens the cell door and walks in. He pushed Kira against the wall and left the cell door open. Kira, remaining calm as Bryan was upon her, kicks up her foot and hits Bryan in the stomach. Bryan stumbled back a bit, "You bitch." Kira got into a fighting stance while Bryan came after her. Bryan threw a punch at Kira's midsection but she blocked the punched and crouched down slipping her left foot under Bryan's feet to trip him. Bryan had fallen backwards and hit the ground harshly. Kira grabbed the keys from the table outside the cell but by the time she got back towards the cell she saw Bryan standing up and coming for her again. 'Shit, I've got to close and lock the cell,' Kira thought to herself. Kira got an idea and took out her blade and launched it to close the cell door.

Kira walked up to the cell smirking in satisfaction and spoke to Bryan, "You bastard." "You'll pay for this Mystic," Bryan threatened coldly while glaring at her. "One problem with that, you can't keep a hold of me long enough to do anything," Kira stated then took off to escape the abbey. 'I cannot get caught, please do not let me get caught.' Kira thought desperately to herself. While Kira was running through the halls of the abbey trying to find her way out, Bryan called the other Demolition Boys on the headset to report that the little bitch escaped. "How the hell did she escape!? You idiot!" Tala roared into the headset. It wasn't like Tala to get this angry and when he was, you didn't want to be at the end of it. "Are you tracking her!?" "Dammit Tala, I can't, she locked me in her stupid cell!" Brian stated in infuriated. "WHAT!?" Tala growled out frustrated, "I'll get one of the guards to let you out. Oh, and Bryan, I'll have you know that Boris isn't going to let you off that easy, and it will be worse if we don't find her. I seriously hope that you realize that." "DAMMIT!" Bryan screamed out. 'I'll find that bitch and make her suffer, even more so if I have to get Boris' end of this. I swear to you Mystic, once I get my hands on you, you will suffer greatly for this little stunt you just pulled.'

"Excuse me, Boris?" Tala commented while bowing. "What is it Tala?" "The girl that was captive, she, well, she escaped on Bryan's shift." Tala stated while partially bowed, his turquoise eyes gleaming. "What! Find her! Immediately! I'll make sure that she can't leave Russia," Boris commented, "And make sure you tell Bryan, I want to see him tomorrow afternoon at four p.m. on the dot." "Yes sir," Tala bowed and ran to the central security room to view the camera's to find out if she's still the abbey "I've found the little bitch! She's neat the south gate underground exit! Have people waiting there for her arrival!" Tala commanded thoroughly. "We're on it," Spencer and Ian responded in unison to Tala. "I'll head up the same way from behind her to prevent her from going anywhere else!" Bryan responded.

"Almost there," Kira thought to herself aloud. She finally reached the door to get out and opened it to get out until she saw Spencer and Ian waiting for her. Tala called to Bryan, "Bryan, hurry up, she's seen Spencer and Ian!" "I'm on it," Bryan stated as he stalked quietly onto the scene. "Bryan, what are you waiting for?" Tala hissed into the headset. "There's no other way back, this is the only path she can go down. If she doesn't know I'm her I can grab her when she's trying to retreat." Bryan stated softly so that no one but Tala could hear. Ian and Spencer walked slowly towards the girl, "We told you not to try and escape again, we warned you," Ian stated calmly. "Yet you tried anyways." Spencer added. Kira backed up until she was grabbed from behind.

Kira yelped, "No! Let me go!" Bryan whispered into the girl's ear, "You have caused me enough trouble and once Boris gets through with me, I'll start on you. I will personally make sure you never try this shit again. Do you understand?" Kira's eyes widened with realization what would or could happen if she didn't get out of this mess. "What surprises me is how strong you really are. After all, you do have few cracked ribs, or is it that played us?" Kira blinked in surprise, she had completely forgotten that Boris had cracked a few of her ribs. The adrenaline had overcome her and she hadn't felt any pain. "Doesn't matter anymore," Ian sneered. "Of course, the brat has been caught, and Boris will have something to say to her," Spencer acknowledged. "It could be say or do to her," Bryan smirked.

Bryan had her arms pinned against her back tightly, which made it impossible for her to move her arms. At that point in time Kira didn't care about her cracked ribs, for the adrenaline had taken over again. All she was concerned about was escaping from the abbey no matter what the cost was. She knew that she would rather die than stay here. Another thing that she knew was that if she didn't escape now, that she'd be in a whole world of trouble, pain and suffering.

MWHAHAHAHAHA! It has ended... well at least the chapter did. Didn't you just love it!?

Tala: No......... why did the twit have to get out of the cell!? That makes me look bad.

Shut it Tala! No one cares. 'He is a cutie though, of course Kai's better.'

Kai: Anyways, read and review. R&R

Woah, I just now realized that rest and relaxation (R&R) is the same has read and review.

Kai&Tala: OO() How retarded.

See ya next time!


End file.
